


Someday

by Birdgirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, wrigglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl/pseuds/Birdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll get it someday. Today doesn't have to be that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP I did on MSPARP. I nearly cried it was so cute, and just knew I had to write about it.

"Thqueak!"

Karkat looks down at his feet, eyebrows raising as a tiny grub, only about half a foot long, wraps its little legs around his shoelace, nipping at the toe impatiently. He's a bright yellow, the color of honey, and the Cancer could swear his little eyes were mismatched. 2 sets of horns sprouted out barely from the short tufts of undoubtedly downy-soft grub hair, and the small crackle of energy that nipped Karkat's toes was all too familiar.

"hey there, easy!" he says, bending down to pick up the baby troll, recognizing immediately the features of his old friend, only on a much tinier body. He squirms in Karkat's grip, but it's only for play. Because he knows how high he is right now, and "splat" is not a sound Karkat thinks he'd like to hear.

He looks at the wriggler again, now able to get a closer view, and his suspicions are all but confirmed. He wonders if this is an alternate-universe version of the familiar troll, or something. He idly chews on Karkat's finger, but he doesn't mind, tiny teeth not even piercing his thick troll skin.

"Sollux? Is that you, dude?"

The little grub looks up, hearing his name, and stares quizzically at the older troll. He nods in Karkat's direction, as if confirming that 'yeth, of courthe that'th my name you ignorant ath', before worming around in Karkat's arms, Karkat trying desperately not to drop him. He cradles Sollux gently, shooshing him and trying to get him to calm down a little.

"Woah, woah now. Calm down, you lispy douche." the wriggler finally relaxes, lying on his back and giving a tiny toothy smile, wiggling his little grub legs in a just-too-cute fashion.

"Gog, that's so cute…" Karkat mumbles, immediately looking in both directions, scanning for any blundering idiots that might have heard him say 'cute'.

None came, and so the candy-horned troll started to rub mini Sollux's head, right between his horns in the way most grubs liked to be pet. Immediately the Gemini presses his head back into Karkat's finger, making adorable little peep noises as he enjoyed his head rub. Karkat smiles- like, genuinely actually smiles, (if somewhat sadly) as he speaks. He doesn't even really know what he's going to say before it slips out of his mouth.

"I-in case you didn't know… I've been flushed for you for a while…" he mumbles to tiny Sollux, who, hearing his voice, looks up innocently with deep red and blue eyes.

Karkat continues. "And… it's like… well, this is stupid, but… you look… like if me and my Sollux, which I guess is still you, just a different version, were to… have grubs or something… I dunno, that's just sort of what I imagined." He blushes, knowing full well that the grub could have no idea what he was talking about.

Expectedly, mini Sollux cocks his head a little, tiny brows furrowed with his struggle to understand.

"Never mind." he says, rubbing the little guy's belly. "The point is, you're adorable and I love you." he smiles sadly again as mini Sollux snuggles into the crook of his arm, purring lightly, looking as if he might fall asleep at any moment. He gives one more questioning peep, as if to say 'and, you were saying?'. But the poor little wiggler is losing speed quickly, beginning to slump into Karkat's elbow, using his bulky sweater as a 'coon of sorts.

"It's okay," Karkat says, before leaning down slightly to place a gentle kiss on the little grub's head. "You'll get it someday."

And that's the last thing Sollux hears, before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
